fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
VOYAKILOID
Voyakiloid, meaning "Grouching Vocaloid," pertains to Fanmade Vocaloids representing failure of purpose and failure of proper singing. This name was from "boyaku" (ぼやく; to grouch) and "loid." Yowane Haku is regarded as a Voyakiloid. Depiction Voyakiloid are commonly depicted in a theme color of gray and purple, with white hair and red eyes. They are notably pale skinned and have under-eye circles, usually because of stress. They are portrayed as being depressed or grouchy, and addicted to something such as alcohol, coffee, or cigarettes--though this varies depending on the character. Their state of depression is the result of failure to complete a task, which is usually singing. History The concept developed on 2Channel (a Japanese news+imageboard) in November 2007 when an amateur producer bought Hatsune Miku, a Vocaloid 2 software developed by Crypton Future Media. The DMTer admitted that they bought the software due to Miku being cute, but when it came to producing things with her voicebank only a badly done mechanical grumbling song was achieved. An illustrator on the board, CAFFEIN, took this idea and ran with it to create Yowane Haku, an alter ego of all unskilled users of Hatsune Miku. While the initial idea was to personify an unskilled Vocaloid user, the idea spun off to represent the poor use of Vocaloid software in general, such as songs that are considered dull, boring, or less-than-desirable. And also poor use of configuring a Vocaloids parameters.MikuStar: Yowane Haku Vocaloid fans add to the family of Voyakiloids by deriving their fanmade character's personality and appearance from none other than Haku herself, although this can vary greatly. The creation of fanmade Voyakiloids has resulted in many songs being produced to be intentionally bad. Voyakiloid on Fanloid Wiki * Yowane Haku, a female Voyakiloid. An officially recognized derivative of Hatsune Miku. * Honne Dell, a male Voyakiloid. Based off of Haku. * Akune Zezu , a female Fanmade Voyakiloid that is based on Kasane Teto. * Bitter Annie, a female Fanmade Voyakiloid that is based on Sweet Ann. * Fruscia, a female Fanmade Voyakiloid that is based on Prima. * Fuyona Meiwaku, a female Fanmade Voyakiloid that is based on Aoki Lapis. * Guma, a female Fanmade Voyakiloid that is based on Megpoid Gumi. * Hirane Tekuno, a male Fanmade Voyakiloid that is based on Kamui Gakupo. * Honne Deruko, a female Fanmade Voyakiloid that is a genderswap of Honne Dell and only assumed to be based on Kagamine Rin. * Honne Isae a female Fanmade Voyakiloid based on Kagamine Rin. * Kiaito, a male Fanmade Voyakiloid that is based on Kaito. * Kuroneko Ayame, a female Fanmade Voyakiloid that is based on Nekomura Iroha. * Lilia, a female Fanmade Voyakiloid that is based on Lily. * Merela, a female Fanmade Voyakiloid that is based on Merli. * Mona Kizu, a female Fanmade Voyakiloid that is based on Meiko. * Naikou Ana, a female Fanmade Voyakiloid that is based on Megurine Luka. * SaaU, a female Fanmade Voyakiloid that is based on SeeU. * Yowane Hakuo, a male Fanmade Voyakiloid that is a genderswap of Yowane Haku. * Mizu Okune, a Fanmade male Voyakiloid for Yuzuki Yukari. * Katto Sen, a Fanmade male Voyakilod for Utatane Piko. * Hanabusa, a Fanmade female Voyakiloid for MEW. * Kimi HU-Z2 a Fanmade female Voyakiloid forSF-A2 Miki . * Nami Sen a Fanmde female Voyakiloid for IA. * Arumajiro Nijine a Fanmade male Voyakiloid for VY2 Yuuma * Toriko Nijine a Fanmade male Voyakiloid for VY1 Mizki * Taskeru a Fanmade female Voyakiloid for Rion Tone. * MARISSA, a Fanmade female Voyakiloid for LOLA. * MICHAEL, a Fanmade male Voyakiloid for LEON * MINA, a Fanmade female Voyakiloid for MAIKA Appearances ;Artwork :Search Voyakiloid on deviantArt Pixiv Piapro ;Media :Search Voyakiloid on YouTube NicoVideo Trivia *Some fans tend to view 'Voyak' as pertaining to the alcoholic beverage 'Vodka'. *Although Honne Dell is said to be based on Haku, he is commonly mistaken to be based off of Kagamine Len. References External link *NicoPedia: 【弱音ハク】「voyakiloid」 song by 弱音ハク (sm1698079) - ニコニコ大百科 Category:Series type Category:Characters by Caffein